prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:X0Nightmare0x/RollBack Promotion Application
I seek the role of a RollBack. I am the founder of the Mapleshade Wiki on a different Fandom account. I want to be a RollBack because, to be honest, I've never really been anything important in my life. When I discovered this Wiki, I was all like "Hey! This is cool!", but I now see it's so much more than just knoledge of Prodigy. This Wiki is full of amazing people who work hard to help us and teach us more about Prodigy. I want to be one of those people. I want to be that person that you can go to for help. That you can voice your complaints and concerns to. I belive that this experience will grant me insight to knoledge that will help me later on in life and will open up a wide variety of jobs and opertunities. I want this Wiki to grow, grow, and grow until the heads of the people on this Wiki are full of all the knoledge of Prodigy. And I want to help it happen. I belive that if we follow Four Sevens's guidance, we can complete her projects and emerge a better Wiki then we were before. To me, being a RollBack is all about helping the occupants of this Wiki. I mean, of cource it's about rolling back articles and things, but there are other elements included as well. I've bore witness to how kind and helpful RollBacks can be. I want to be like that as well. We have the most amazing Staff that anyone could ask for, with FourSevensRiolu, Glaciersong, RobtheBobert, and all of our other amazing staff members who do so much to help us every day. I want to be apart of our amazing staff. I want to help the members of this Wiki, and I promise you I will do just that to the very best of my ability. I will do any task given to me, weather is is awnsering a question or rolling back an article, I promise I will do so with every shred of devotion I have. And, as RobTheBobert said to me, "...We staff are people too; not untouchables.", and I for one completely agree with this statment. I promise you that I will not abuse my RollBack powers in any form, but will use them to help others to thebest of my ability, and I say this with a Boy Scout's honor. If I do end up being promoted to the rank of RollBack, I have a few ideas of what helpful changes I will make. First, I will be estatic to help Four Sevens with his three big projects. I will be especially happy to help with the "Swarm Zendesk" project because that sounds like fun. But, of cource, I will be happy to assist with any task bestowed upon me. Next I will (with the rest of the staff's approval, of cource) root out, report, and ban any rule breaker or spammer within the Wiki. I will problobly need quite a bit of assistance with the project I came up with though, so I am open to ideas and I welcome volanteers. I was thinking that I could have some people keep an eye on people who were previously banned, as to make sure that they to not continue their offenses. But, of cource, should they carry on, as I said before, they will be reported and most likely banned. Also, if you have any questions, ideas, or if you just want to volanteer for my project, contact me on my message wall. Thank you to anyone who is reading this to take the time to review my application. Category:Blog posts